Ultraman X (character)
, or is the main hero of his series, with a human host named Daichi Ozora. While not in transformed state, he resides in the XDevisor, communicating with Daichi over time. Appearance X has a similar appearance to Ultraman Tiga, but with red, smaller crests on the side and unique armor. He has glowing circles for ears, and an X shaped color timer. He is red, light grey and silver, in the style of classic Ultras, yet similar to them, as his height is around 40 ~ 50 m. He as well may be considered as odd-one-out compared to other Ultras before him, due to his futuristic design. His hemispheric-shaped ears suspiciously enough resembles headphones, a trait that is notable by fans. History Ultraman X Sometime ago, Ultraman X fought against an unknown purplish figure in his Flash Travel mode. X emerged victorious, when he knocked his opponent to the sun but this became his undoing, which initiated a solar flare that bathed the Earth in a purple light and awakened Spark Dolls from beneath the Earth. As a result from the battle, X's body was digitized and sent to Earth. During his time on space, he received a strange frequency that originated from Daichi, his future human host. Fifteen years later, when the monster Demaaga rampaged on a city, he rescued and bonded with a Xio officer Daichi Ozora, where his body was finally re-materialized. X and Daichi where able to confront and destroy Demaaga. After the battle, X seeks Daichi's help in recovering his old physical body as the latter agrees to do so. Starting from his fight with Birdon, X gains the MonsArmor ability from Alien Fanton Guruman, allowing him to use the power of Cyber Kaiju. Profile Stats *'Height': 45 m *'Weight': 45,000 t **'MonsArmor forms': 55,000 t *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': Unknown *'Flight Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 2 Features *'Color Timer': A unique X-Shaped Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': Like most Ultras, X wields the Ultra Armor. Forms : X can conjure up an energy arrow projectile as an attack. ** : Second variant of X Slash. * : A punch attack, the strength level is unknown. * : A kick attack, the strength level is unknown. * : Energy barrier used for defense. ** : Energy dome used for defense. * : By scanning the Cyber Cards, Ultraman X can fuse himself with chosen Cyber Kaiju armaments. If you notice, X's colour timer turns yellow like when he charges his Zanadium Ray. *'Flash Travel': Like all Ultras, X is capable of turning himself into a red energy ball for transportation. *'Digitization': X can transform himself into a mass of computer data for easy transportation in space. This form allows him to inhabit Daichi's XioDevisor, turning it into XDevisor. However, as a result of the Ultra Flare, he is permanently trapped in the digitization state, losing his original body and thus only be able to return to his physical form when transformed by Daichi. Finisher * : X can fire a ray of light from his hands. He does this by raising his right hand to absorb energy, then swings it to his left hand and perform an "X" hand position to fire the attack. Those whom foolishly stand in its warpath would be regressed to Spark Dolls. X Slash.PNG|X Slash Ultraman_X_MonsArmor.gif|MonsArmor X vs Mysterious villain.png|Flash Travel image uajsajajjajaaja.jpg|Zanadium Ray - MonsArmor= is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Gomora's card. His shoulder pads were designed on Gomora's horns, thus giving the appearance of Gomora's head if combined with the armor's vest. Techniques *'Huge Claws': Ultraman X gained a pair of Cyber Gomora's claws that helped him in melee combat. **'Digital Shield': Cyber Gomora's claws are capable of using as shields. As shown, when Ultraman X covers himself with gauntlet, the "G" logo shines and releases digital walls that hold incoming attacks before X tossing them aside. Finisher * : Similar finisher attack that made by the Reionyx Gomora. Ultraman X first charge several energies from his claws and launches it at the enemy. Ultraman X Gomora Armor Shield.gif|Digital Shield Ultraman X Gomora Oscillatory Wave.gif|Gomora Oscillatory Wave - Eleking= Eleking Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Eleking's card. X's left shoulder pad was given the design of Cyber Eleking's head but its antennae were altered, thus giving the appearance of a canine. With the appearance of Eleking's cannon on X's right arm, the design stimulates the appearance of an eel. Techniques *'Blaster Cannon': Ultraman X gained one of Cyber Eleking's blasters that grants him advantage in long ranged combat. Finisher * : Energy attack unleashed by the Blaster Cannon. Ultraman X Eleking Shock Wave.png|Eleking Shock Wave - Bemstar= Bemstar Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Bemstar's card. Aside from that, half of the "X" symbol on his chest faces forward, suspiciously resembles that of Bemstar's beak. Techniques * : In addition to his Cyber Bemstar armor, X gains a shield which resembles that of the monster's gorge. Finisher TBA - Zero= Zero Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Ultimate Zero's card. This form is based on Ultraman Zero's Ultimate Zero form, where X gains access to armor. Techniques * : Based on said form of Ultraman Zero, X gains an arm blade. Finisher }} }} Transformation To transform, Daichi firstly places his hand on top of the XDevisor converting it into it's X mode, manifesting Ultraman X's Spark Doll and he scans it after scanning it, a symbol that resembles Hikaru's mark of courage, appears. He than raises the item in the air and shouts "X ! ". Ultraman_X's_rise.gif Trivia *Several of Ultraman X's MonsArmor forms resemble Digimons. Coincidentally, X's series premiers in 2015, the same year Digimon Adventure tri. will be launched. Among them are: **Gomora Armor/WarGreymon: both wield huge arm guards with gigantic claws and WarGreymon's breast armor has rope cross, mirroring the Ultra's huge "X" symbol in said armor. Similarly, one of WarGreymon's previous evolution and Champion Form (ja: Adult Level), Greymon, is based on Gomora. **Eleking Armor/Omnimon (ja:Omegamon): the Cyber Eleking's head on the armor's left shoulder is designed to be more of a canine, resembling MetalGarurumon's part of said Digimon, and his Blaster Cannon is positioned on his right arm, just like the Garuru Cannon. ***Alternatively, due to only having the MetalGarurumon parts, it could be similar to MetalGarurumon X **Bemstar Armor/Crusadermon (ja:LordKnightmon): both wield huge shields and have pink accents (technically, Crusadermon's Pile Bunker is mainly used for delivering deadly blows but can be used as a makeshift arm guard/shield). The "X" logo on Bemstar Armor's chest even faced forward, similar to Crusadermon's design. **Though the Zero Armor is already copied from Ultimate Zero, but this form's closest equivalent is MagnaAngemon (ja:HolyAngemon), where both had transcendent powers and wield an arm blade. *Similar to Ultraman Mebius, X's rising scene would include him raising one hand to the screen before switching to the other hand. *When donning the MonsArmors, X has a problem with adjusting the armor, claiming it "heavy", meaning that he is probably has a weak stamina. *X has the most armor forms, beating Ultraman Zero with four (discounting his stage show armors). *X's name might be an abbreviation of the prefix Exo meaning outside in Greek. ** He may be "outside" of normal ultras since he bleeds data instead of light. **He also has a more futuristic design compared to other ultras. *X's ultimate zero armour might only appear in his upcoming movie, coming out Spring 2016. Reference *http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2015-04-30/ultraman-x-tv-series-to-premiere-in-july/.87665 *http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Category:Ultras Category:Male Characters Category:Ultraman X Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Protagonist Category:New Ultras Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Male Ultras